


Bits Left Behind

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fetters, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	Bits Left Behind

Dean hunted through the bunker.  
“Dean?!” She gasped in relief as he rounded the corner into her room.  
“Been looking for you.” He smiled fondly. Her heart surged with joy and longing at the look on his face as he approached her. He reached out and grabbed the chain that her ring was hanging on. Instantly her hand went to her neck and found that her chain wasn’t there. Dean turned around and started to walk out of the room.  
“Don’t leave me here.” The words came out on a breath before she choked on a sob, and Dean closed the door.  
“Does it feel cold in here to you?” Sam asked his brother as he passed him. Dean shrugged his shoulders without giving it much thought.


End file.
